Harley and Ivy: Justice League Members 2
by Jake7901
Summary: Harley and Ivy return to the Watch Tower for their yearly month of duty, only to find it under attack by an alien race that can copy any form or body, and get rid of the original. With only Harley, Ivy and a few others left to fight back, will the Watch Tower and the world fall to the alien race?
1. Chapter 1

All characters are owned by DC comics

"Harl!" Ivy called "are you packed yet?!"

"Packed for what?" Harley asked as she came out of her room.

Ivy sighed and asked "what's today?"

"Tuesday" Harley said.

"Well, yes" Ivy said "what's the date?"

Harley took out her phone, looked at it and said "February twenty-eighth."

"Which means tomorrow is March" Ivy said.

"So?" Harley said.

"So" Ivy said "we spend every March on the Watch-"

"Towah!" Harley interrupted "it's space month!"

"Also known as our Justice League month" Ivy said "which is what everyone up there calls it, remember?"

"It jus' sounds too formal that way" Harley said "anyway, I bettah go pack."

She skipped back to her room. Harley came back half an hour later with a suitcase, a duffle bag and her hammer. Ivy was waiting with her lab bag and a suitcase.

"Evah wondah why they only want us up there one month outta the year?" Harley asked.

"Well" Ivy said "there's the fact that we tried to kill them for years before we went straight. Other than that, I have no idea."

"Good point" Harley said.

They walked out into the yard and waited for the teleporter to activate. It finally did, after a half hour wait. They appeared on the Watch Tower.

"Ok" Ivy said "let's go suit up."

"Right" Harley said "let's meet back here and find Batsey or Wondy."

"Ok" Ivy said.

They went to their rooms and unpacked and changed. Harley walked back into the room in a black and red corset like top, skin tight leather pants that were black on the right and red on the left with a red knee high boot on her right leg and a black boot on her left leg. She had a black mesh sleeve that came up to her elbow and a red fingerless glove on her right arm and a red sleeve and black glove on her left. Her face was painted white with bright red lipstick and black circles around her eyes. Her hair was in pigtails and the tips were died back and red. Ivy came in a minute later in a skintight black body suit with green leaf and vine patterns all over it and black boots. Wonder Woman walked into the room.

"Wondy!" Harley said as she ran forward to hug her.

When she was just a few feet away, Wonder Woman stuck her hand out. She hit Harley in the chest, stopping her and causing her to stumble back.

"Who are you?" Wonder Woman asked.

"C'mon Wondy" Harley said "it's me Harley, Harley Quinn."

"Why are you here?" Wonder Woman asked.

"It's March" Harley said "me and Red spend every March on the Watch Towah, remembah?"

"Just get out of my way" Wonder Woman said as she shoved Harley out of the way and walked out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Harley asked.

"I have no idea" Ivy said "maybe she woke up on the wrong side of the bed, let's just steer clear of her for a while."

"Right" Harley said "I'm gonna hit the gym, I'm sure ya wanna check out ya greenhouse."

"You know me so well" Ivy said laughing "see you at dinner."

Harley chuckled and said "see ya then."

She walked to the gym and got on the balance beam. A few minutes later, Flash ran into the room and skidded to a stop.

"It's my gym time" Flash said while glaring at her "get out."

"Ya treadmill's ovah there" Harley said "we can share the gym, it's huge."

"I said it's _my_ gym time" Flash growled "if you want to stay, we can fight it out."

"Really?!" Harley said as she jumped off the balance beam "what's everyone's problem today. Ya want the gym so bad, g'head and take the whole gym."

She turned and started walking out.

"Is that all?" Flash asked "I expected more of a fight. Even from someone like you."

Harley spun around, stuck her tongue out and held up her middle finger. She spun on her heel and left. Meanwhile, Ivy was walking into the greenhouse. The plants looked neglected and some were beginning to wilt.

"What the hell?!" Ivy yelled "Lantern! Get in here!"

Green Lantern walked in and asked "what's your problem?"

"My plants!" Ivy said "what happened to my plants?!"

"Who cares about plants?" Lantern asked.

"You promised to take care of them!" Ivy yelled.

"I don't even know who you are" Lantern said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ivy asked "we fought for years, now we're teammates! First Wonder Woman now you?! What's going on?!"

She turned around and stormed out. She ran into Harley in the hall.

"What's going on here?" Ivy asked "Green Lantern is acting like Wonder Woman did."

"Flash is actin' weird too" Harley said "it's like they ain't themselves."

"Come on" Ivy said "let's find out what's going on."

"Right behind ya" Harley said.

They started walking towards the meeting room.


	2. Chapter 2

All characters are owned by DC comics

As they walked into the meeting room, they found Superman and Batman arguing.

"Guys?" Ivy said.

They kept arguing.

"Guys?!" Ivy said louder.

They still just kept arguing.

Harley rolled her eyes and yelled "HEY!"

They both looked at her and Batman yelled "What the hell do you want?!"

"Answers" Harley said "why is everybody bein' a class A jerk?"

"Because you're here!" Batman yelled.

He took out a bat-o-rang and threw it at her. It missed her and hit the wall. Harley drew her .357 and pointed it at Batman's head.

"Ya really wanna start this again?" She asked "don't push me right now."

"Maybe I do want to start it" Batman said as he took out another bat-o-rang.

"Easy Harl" Ivy said as she pushed Harley's gun down.

Superman grabbed the bat-o-rang and said "stop."

Batman glared at him and stormed out of the room. Superman looked at Harley.

She put the revolver in its holster, hung her head and said "sorry."

"It's ok" Superman said "I was almost to that point myself. Everyone up here is acting strange like that. I keep catching them trying to build some device."

"Not only acting strange, Batman missed with a bat-o-rang" Ivy said.

"Maybe they're aliens that took ovah their bodies" Harley said "we are in space."

"You've been watching too many movies" Ivy said.

"Maybe not" Superman said "Zatana and the other magic users, myself and Martian Man Hunter have not been affected. It is possible that it is an alien race that can only attack humans. That would explain when J'onn and I are unaffected and the magic using heroes may be able to repel them with magic. We need a way to make sure."

"Get me alone with one of them" Harley said "there might be some blood to clean up" she cracked her knuckles "but I'll find out."

"Who?" Ivy asked.

"Someone without invincibility" Harley said.

"I'm not fond of the idea" Superman said "but, Green Arrow is in the boiler room downstairs alone right now. I'll go with you."

"No" Harley said "I'll go alone. Ya might not like my tactics. Flash is in the gym alone if ya wanna ask him a few questions, Red."

She turned and walked towards the elevator.

Once she left the room, Superman turned to Ivy and asked "do I need to worry about her killing him?"

"No" Ivy said "he might wish he was dead when she gets done, but he will be alive."

"I hope he won't be too upset at the rest of us" Superman said.

"Hopefully" Ivy said "now, if you will excuse me I think I will have a word with Flash."

She walked away.

Meanwhile, the elevator had reached the bottom level of the watch tower. Harley stepped out and headed down the maintenance corridor. She walked into the boiler room and saw Arrow holding a strange looking communicator. He said something in a strange language.

"Who ya talkin to?" Harley asked.

Arrow spun around and took his bow off of his back. He fixed an arrow, drew back and fired. The arrow missed by over a foot.

"That's all the proof I need that ya ain't the real Arrow."

She drew her revolver and shot him in the shoulder. Green blood began running out. The bullet hole slowly closed.

"Not good" Harley said "if bullets don't hurt" she put the revolver in its holster and pulled the KABAR out of her boot "maybe serrated steel will."

She ran towards him and swung the knife. Arrow jumped back and tried to hit her with his bow. Harley ducked under the bow. She stood up and kicked him, causing him to stumble back against one of the boilers. Harley lunged forward and tried to stab him. He ducked, causing the knife to stab into the boiler. Harley yanked the knife out, causing a jet of hot steam to begin shooting out. Arrow swung his bow again. Harley ducked under the bow. Arrow raised the bow to swing down on her. Harley quickly lunged up and stabbed Arrow in his right elbow. He froze and gasped from the pain. Harley took advantage and grabbed his arm. She punched him in the elbow, breaking his arm. She stood up and stabbed the knife into his left shoulder. She grabbed the back of his head by his hair and slammed his head against the boiler, holding his face in the steam escaping. He yelled in pain and tried to twist away.

After a few seconds, Harley pulled him away from the boiler and asked "where's the real arrow?"

He just glared at her. Harley slammed his head into the boiler again and held his face in the steam longer.

She pulled him back and asked "where is he?"

"I will never tell you anything" he said.

Harley gritted her teeth and slammed his head against the boiler, pulled him back and slammed him into it again.

She held his face in the steam and said "I ain't pullin' ya outta the steam 'til ya tell me."

He yelled in pain and finally said "ok! Ok! I'll tell you!"

Harley pulled him out of the steam and said "spill it."

"We are a race that has the ability to mimic any flesh or technology" he said "we must find a body to take control of and mimic."

Meanwhile in the gym, Flash was wrapped in vines completely immobilizing him.

"What's going on?" Ivy asked.

Flash just glared at her. Ivy sighed, leaned in and kissed him.

She pulled back and asked "ready to talk?"

"Yes ma'am" he said.

"Where is the real Flash?" Ivy asked "I know you aren't him."

"I took over and copied his form" he said "once a body is taken, the original is sent to an alternate dimension."

"Have you taken any other league members?" Ivy asked.

"Yes ma'am" he said "and we intend to take over your entire planet and all of its species. We always start with the strongest race or the dimensional defenders."

"Ok" Ivy said "I need to get back to Superman and Harley and let them know what's going on."

"What about me?" Flash asked.

"You look comfortable" Ivy said "but I would stay still if I were you. Every time you move, the vines will tighten."


	3. Chapter 3

All characters are owned by DC comics

Superman was waiting in the meeting room with Zatanna. Harley walked into the room dragging an unconscious Green Arrow by his collar. She threw him on the table. Superman and Zatanna gasped at the shape he was in. The broken right arm, the knife embedded in his left shoulder and the severe burns on his face.

"What did you do to Oliver?!" Superman asked as he stood up.

"Nothin'" Harley said "that ain't Arrow. It's some alien that took ovah his body."

"That is ridiculous" Zatanna said.

"But true" Ivy said as she walked in.

She walked over to the table and yanked the knife out of Arrow's shoulder. Green blood began running out and pooling on the table.

"Ok" Superman said "that isn't normal."

"The Flash imposter said that their species takes over a body, copies it completely and sends the original to a different dimension. They have the original's strengths and equipment, but not their skills" Ivy said "he also said they are alive and they can be brought back. We just have to be able to get to the dimension."

"Ok" Superman said "I'll go to the computer room and try to find more information. Zatanna, take Harley and Ivy and see if you can find anything that can help us in any of your books."

"Right" Zatanna said "come on ladies."

She began leading them to her room. Suddenly, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl blocked their path.

"We heard you learned our secret" Wonder Woman said "which means you need to die. We can take over your planet with three less bodies."

Hawkgirl flew forward, grabbed Zatanna and flew into a side room.

Wonder Woman began to approach Harley and Ivy.

"How can we take her out?" Harley asked.

"She isn't the real Wonder Woman" Ivy said.

"I know" Harley said "but ya said she still has Wondy's strength."

"My babies are stronger" Ivy said as she threw several seeds at Wonder Woman. Vines immediately sprouted and began wrapping around her. She began tearing them apart and cutting through them with her tiara.

"That didn't work" Harley said.

Ivy sighed and said "I've got another idea. I just don't like the first part."

"What?" Harley asked.

Ivy charged Wonder Woman.

"Red! Don't!" Harley called.

Ivy continued running towards her. Wonder Woman grabbed her by the throat, picked her up and threw her down on her back. She kicked Ivy, causing her to slide into the wall. Ivy looked at Harley, her eyes were burning with rage, her hands were closed into tight fists and shaking and she was gritting her teeth. Ivy smiled up at Wonder Woman.

"This was your plan?" Wonder Woman asked "getting yourself killed?"

"No" Ivy said smiling "just getting you to hurt me enough to get her rage built up."

"What?" Wonder Woman asked.

"HEY!" They heard Harley yell.

Wonder Woman looked at her.

"Ya wanna kill someone?! Try me!" Harley yelled.

Wonder Woman started walking towards Harley. Zatanna stepped back into the hallway.

Ivy looked at her and said "go back in there for a minute Z, you don't want to see this."

"See what?" Zatanna asked.

She heard Wonder Woman yell in anger and saw her running towards Harley. Harley stepped forward and met her charge with a hard right hook. Wonder Woman's head snapped to the side with the cracking sound of her jaw breaking. Harley kicked her in the knee, breaking it backwards. Wonder Woman went down and Harley went down with her, hitting her over and over. Wonder Woman yelled at first, but the yelling soon stopped. Harley began laughing hysterically as she continued to hit and kick Wonder Woman.

Ivy stood up and slowly approached her and softly said "Harl, you got her."

Harley looked up at her, there was still rage and hate burning in her eyes with an unnatural grin on her face.

"It's ok" Ivy said as she took a step back "she's done, she won't hurt us anymore. Calm down Sweet Pea. Deep breaths, in and out, in and out."

Harley closed her eyes and began taking slow deep breaths. A minute or so later, she opened her eyes. The anger and rage were gone.

"Are you ok?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah" Harley said "I'm fine, thanks. Are y'ok?"

"I'll be ok" Ivy said "thanks to you."

"Ya did that on purpose, didn't ya?" Harley asked.

"What?" Ivy asked.

"Don't give me that" Harley said "ya purposely got me mad enough to fire up my rage issues an' make me lose control, didn't ya?"

"Yes" Ivy said "I had to. It was the only chance we had to take on Wonder Woman."

Harley crossed her arms over her chest and said "ya know I hate it when ya do that."

"I'm sorry" Ivy said "I wouldn't have done it if I thought there was another way."

Harley sighed and said "just don't do it again."

"I won't" Ivy said.

"Promise?" Harley asked.

"I promise" Ivy said.

Zatanna slowly walked over and said "come on, we need to get to my room to consult my books."

"Lead the way" Ivy said.

Zatanna nodded and began walking again, Harley and Ivy began following.

"So, Z" Harley said "wha' happened to Hawkgirl?"

"What?" Zatanna asked.

"Ya went into that room with that fake Hawkgirl, but ya came out alone. What happened to 'er?"

"Oh" Zatanna said "I turned her wings to metal and magnetized the wall. She won't be going anywhere for a while."

"If she does?" Ivy asked.

"She won't be flying anywhere at least" Zatanna said.

"Ya coulda done what we did to the fake Wondah Woman" Harley said "then ya wouldn't haveta worry 'bout her gettin' loose."

"I prefer not to do it that way" Zatanna said "if it does come to that, I'd rather you two do it."

"'Kay" Harley said.

"We'll do it" Ivy said.

"Good" Zatanna said as she opened a door "now, let's start reading and see what we can dig up."


	4. Chapter 4

All characters are owned by DC comics

Wonder Woman's eyes glowed and a green mist came out. The mist formed the shape of a body, the mist formed into a green creature with a lizard like face and eyes. Hawk girl walked out of the side room without her wings.

"I hate that magical witch" she said.

She looked down and said "they destroyed your body. We must return to our dimension for another copy."

"No" the alien said "I no longer want this body."

"We fought for that body and you won" the other alien said "why do you want it anymore?"

"I want the one in red and black" the alien said "this Harl, you can return to our dimension and claim a copy of the Wonder Woman. Bring another back with you as the Hawk girl."

"Very well" the other alien said.

Hawk girl's eyes glowed as a green mist came out of her mouth and formed into an alien.

"How do we capture Harl though?" the alien asked "Wonder Woman is one of the strongest bodies we could find in the space ship, yet Harl easily destroyed the body."

"We will have to use several bodies we already have to restrain her and take her form" the other alien said.

"Very well" the alien said "I will return to our dimension and take on Wonder Woman's form."

Meanwhile in Zantana's room, Ivy stood up and said "I got it."

She turned the book she was reading to Show Harley and Zantana.

"The alien in Flash's body was telling the truth" Ivy said "they come from a different dimension. They invade any dimension that they see as valuable. They copy all the inhabitants and stay until they have used up all of the resources. All inhabitants are imprisoned in their dimension and tortured for information. Once the aliens have learned all that they want, they slaughter all the original inhabitants."

"Not if we stop 'em" Harley said.

"That's the spirit" Zantana said.

"Let's go tell Superman about what we've found" Ivy said.

"Right" Harley said.

She opened the door and stepped out. Zantana and Ivy followed. Wonder Woman and Batman ran forward and shoved Zantana and Ivy back into the room and closed the door. Wonder Woman held the door closed. Batman grabbed Harley's left arm and Flash grabbed her right.

"GET YA HANDS OFFA ME!" Harley yelled.

One of the aliens walked in front of her in its normal form.

"Jeeze" Harley said "I thought Croc was ugly, but he don't hold a candle to you."

The alien leaned close to her and looked into her eyes. A cold feeling began to overtake her body. She leaned her head back, then lunged forward and head butted the alien. The alien stepped back and rubbed its forehead where Harley head butted it.

"More where that came from" Harley said smiling.

The alien stepped forward and punched her in the stomach as hard as it could. Hawk girl walked up behind Harley and grabbed her pigtails. She pulled them back, holding her head still and causing her to look up slightly. The alien stepped forward again and looked into her eyes. Harley felt the cold feeling again, then the world started to spin around her. She slowly lost consciousness as she watched the alien in front of her change into a copy of her. Harley's eyes slowly opened and she found herself in a huge room with plain walls. She slowly stood up and rubbed her temples to try to ease her headache.

"Quinn?" She heard a familiar voice say.

"Wondy?" Harley said as she looked towards the direction the voice came from.

She saw Wonder Woman in a cell, she was tied up with her own lasso. Flash was in a cell next to her, there were cuffs on his wrists and ankles that were attached to electrified metal cables. Hawk girl was next to him. Her arms and wings were chained to the wall above her head. Batman was next to her. He was securely chained to the wall with chains that were glowing with a blueish hue. Black Canary was in a cell, there was a metal band over her mouth and around her head. Green Arrow was chained to the wall next to her, his bow was hanging above his head. Several other league members were in cells around the room.

"What th' hell happened to ya guys?" Harley asked.

"Them!" Arrow said "behind you!"

Harley spun around and saw a group of aliens approaching her. She pulled the KABAR out of her boot with her left hand and drew her revolver in her right hand.

"Alright" Harley said as she cracked her neck "let's do this."

Meanwhile on the Watch Tower, the door to Zatana's room finally opened. Ivy and Zantana ran out. Zatana had her wand in her hand and Ivy had several vines wrapped around her arms with long thorns. They found Harley standing in the hallway alone.

"I ran them off" Harley said "you have nothing to worry about."

Ivy gave her a skeptical look, but shrugged it off.

"Ok" she said "let's go talk to Superman."

They walked down the hall and to the computer room. Superman was still trying to find something on the aliens.

"We found out what's going on" Ivy said.

"Yes" Harley said "it will all be over soon."

"Are you feeling ok, Harl?" Ivy asked.

"I'm fine, Red" Harley said.

Zantana told Superman everything they found out.

"Ok" Superman said "we need a plan. Ivy, I need you to get your strongest vines ready."

"No problem" Ivy said.

"Good" Superman said "now, Quinn?..Quinn?..Quinn?!"

Ivy elbowed her and said "answer him."

"Why would I answer him?" Harley asked "he said Quinn, not Harl."

Ivy gave her another skeptical look, then said "you know Harl, you've been talking about your date with the Joker every day for a month. Are you still going on another date with him when we get home?"

"Uh…of course I am" Harley said "I had such a great time, I can't wait to see him again. I just want to hold him close and kiss him over and over again."

"Really" Ivy asked "even though you hate him with a burning passion and you killed him?"*

One of the vines around her arm shot forward and wrapped around Harley's neck.

"And you might want to practice that New York accent a little more" Ivy said "you sound nothing like Harley Quinn. Now, how can we open a portal to your dimension?"

Black Canary walked into the room.

"Thank goodness you're here Dinah" Superman said "we need you to help-"

She let out her sonic screech, sending all four of them flying into the wall. Flash ran into the room, grabbed Harley and ran out with her." Ivy's ears were ringing as she stood up. Zatana and Superman got to their feet.

"Let's go get 'em" Superman said "and see what they're up to. We have to find a way to bring the others back."

"Right" Ivy said.

*Reference to Harley and Ivy: Last Clown Standing


	5. Chapter 5

All characters are owned by DC comics.

In the alien dimension, Harley was surrounded by eight dead aliens, four more were still trying to subdue her. She was surprised that the league members around the room were yelling warnings about where the aliens were coming from and trying to distract the aliens.

"On your left!" Wonder Woman called. Harley spun towards the alien and shoved her knife into its throat. She let go of the knife and pistol whipped the alien in the forehead.

"Behind you!" Arrow called.

Harley spun around and shoved the barrel of her revolver against the alien's throat and pulled the trigger. One of the aliens jumped on her back and wrapped its arms around her throat. Harley began spinning and swinging her arms. She turned towards the wall and pointed her revolver at Green Arrow.

"Harley?! What are you doing?!" He yelled.

Harley took aim and fired, hitting the chain holding Arrow's right arm. She fired again, breaking the chain holding his left arm. He dropped to the ground and ran towards Harley as the other alien managed to force the pistol out of her hand. Arrow grabbed Harley's knife out of a dead alien's throat as he ran towards her. He wrapped his arm around the throat of the alien on Harley's back and squeezed. The alien let go of Harley and tried to grab Arrow's arm. Arrow pulled the alien away and plunged the knife into its chest. The other alien pointed Harley's own revolver at her head and pulled the trigger. There was a click as Harley smiled.

"Don'tcha know how to count to six?" Sha asked.

She lunged forward, grabbed the alien by the shoulders and head butted it in the forehead. The alien fell backwards. Harley reached into her corset and pulled out a small .22 automatic pistol. She shot the alien through both eyes. She picked her revolver up and turned to Arrow. He was looking at the green blood on his hand.

"Y'ok Mistah Arrow?" Harley asked.

"I…I killed it" he said "I took its life."

"Ya saved me though" Harley said as she stepped forward and put her hand on his shoulder "ya didn't kill it for fun, ya killed it to save a life. These things are super hard to knock out, ya almost gotta kill 'em to stop 'em."

Arrow nodded slowly, but Harley could tell he didn't believe her.

"Don't think about it as takin' a life, think 'bout it as savin' a life" Harley said.

Arrow thought for a minute and said "I guess that's true."

"Let's get the othahs" Harley said "ya get Birdie and take ya time. Talk it out with her."

Arrow smiled slightly and said "thank you Harley."

Harley hugged him and said "it'll be ok."

Arrow returned the hug and said "thanks Craziness."

Harley smiled as he walked towards Black Canary. Harley pulled the knife out of the alien's chest and walked towards Wonder Woman's cell. She began trying to pick the lock with her knife. Finally, there was a click and the cell door opened.

"Hiya Wondy" She said as she pulled the door open.

Wonder Woman smiled and said "excellent work."

"Thanks" Harley said as she began untying the knots in the lasso.

Once she had Wonder Woman free, she hugged Harley and said "rest for a few minutes, I'll free the others."

Harley nodded and sat down and leaned against the cell wall. Wonder Woman patted her head and walked towards the others. She began breaking the chains and cells holding the others. The others gathered around Harley and thanked her, complimented her and began trying to check on her.

"I'm fine" Harley said "let's just get back an' kill the copies and make sure this nevah happens again."

"How?" Batman asked "we're trapped in here."

"Maybe not" Harley said "Red, Supes and Z are still on the outside. Red's a genius, Z has magic and Supes has unlimited strength. They'll work somethin' out to get us outta here."

"We can only hope" Canary said.

Back at the Watch Tower, Superman, Zatanna and Ivy had followed the copies to the boiler room. Superman used his X-ray vision to look through the door.

"They have some kind of cannon" Superman said.

"We have to get in there" Zantanna said.

Superman typed in the code on the keypad, but nothing happened.

"They changed the code" he said.

"I got it" Ivy said.

She pulled out a seed and held it just below the keypad. A small vine sprouted and slipped between the keypad and the wall. A minute later, the door opened a crack. Ivy pushed the door open a little farther and they looked inside. They activated the device and a circle of black energy appeared in front of it. The circle grew and an image appeared of the missing league members sitting in a large, dimly lit room.

"It must be a portal to their dimension" Ivy said "maybe we can bring the others back through it."

"We have to get in there quietly" Zatanna said.

The portal showed a large group of aliens approaching the others inside the portal.

"Or not" Superman said "we have to stop that army from coming through."

"Without destroying the portal, until we get the others back through" Ivy said.

Inside the alien dimension, the others were looking at the approaching aliens. Suddenly, the portal appeared fifty yards behind them.

"The portal is open! We have to go! NOW!" Batman said.

"Right" Flash said as he ran to the portal. Green Arrow and Black Canary followed. Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl were close behind. Harley simply stood still and glared at the approaching aliens, reloading her revolver.

"Harley, we have to go" Batman said.

"Then go" Harley said as she shot an alien "I'll hold 'em off as long as I can."

"We aren't leaving you" Batman said.

"Like ya really care 'bout me" Harley said as she shot an alien "take the others and go. Make sure all the aliens are back here, then close the portal. I'll stay here and take out as many as I can."

"We need you with us" Wonder Woman said "we all need y-"

"No ya don't!" Harley yelled "don'tcha get it?! Ya guys are heroes, I'm jus' trash from the lower east side! I failed as a doctah 'cause I was seduced by a psychopathic serial killah. I failed as a criminal, I was just a sidekick with no identify or self-esteem. I even fail as a hero, I try to save people by killin' othah people! The world don't need Harleen Quinzel and is sure as hell don't need Harley Quinn! Here's my chance to actually do something nobel and heroic! Now get outta here!"

Black Canary walked back over to her and said "I need Harley Quinn. She helped save me a while back."*

"I need her too" Arrow said as he walked up "who else am I going to go shooting with?"

Wonder Woman walked up and said "no woman is worthless, sister. I will fight with you until the last breath leaves my body."

"Batman, take Flash and Hawkgirl and go" Arrow said "make sure all the copies are back here."

"Right" Batman said.

He left with Hawgirl and Flash.

"We need someone just like you right now, Harley" Canary said.

"Really?" Harley asked "Why would ya-...hold that thought."

She raised her revolver and shot another alien between the eyes.

"Because of that" Canary said "we need a hero who isn't afraid to kill the bad guys to save the world."

Harley smiled and said "let's get 'em."

*Reference to Task Force S: Black Canary Rescue


	6. Chapter 6

All characters are owned by DC comics

Superman, Ivy and Zatanna were trying to corral the copies into the portal, when Batman, Flash and Hawkgirl came through the portal.

"Reinforcements" Zantanna said smiling.

"Harley wants all the copies back in their dimension" Flash said.

"Harley said that?" Zantanna asked " _Harley_ has a plan?"

"Yes" Batman said "she was willing to stay behind alone and give her life to get us away from them and keep them in their dimension. So I say we at least give her a chance."

"Very well" Superman said.

He took a deep breath and used his super breath to blow all the copies into the portal. The copies landed in their dimension in front of the league members.

"Well lookie here" Harley said.

Flash, Batman and Hawkgirl came back through the portal.

"I nevah thought I'd say this" Harley said "but everybody go kill yaselves."

Black Canary charged her copy and tackled it. She pinned its arms down, took a breath and began screeching with her face only inches from the copy's face. The copy's ears began to bleed as it struggled. Canary grabbed the copy's head. She took a breath, closed her eyes and snapped the copy's neck. Green Arrow watched as his copy fixed an arrow and fired at him. The arrow passed by him.

Green Arrow raised an eyebrow and asked "that's it?" He took an arrow out of his quiver, fixed it, drew back and fired. The arrow hit the copy in the chest, then exploded.

"That's for stealing my body" Arrow said.

Flash began running in circles around his copy. Eventually he grabbed the copy's wrist, drug it around in a circle, then let it go. The copy flew into the wall, fell and laid still. Hawkgirl threw her mace at her copy, hitting it in the throat, crushing its trachea. Wonder Woman took out her lasso and threw it at her copy. The lasso tightened around the copy's neck. She yanked the lasso as hard as she could, breaking the copy's neck. The fake Harley stepped in front of Harley with its revolver in the holster and put its hand on its gun.

"Your reflexes are fast" the fake said "now, mine are as well."

"On three" Harley said as she put her revolver back in the holster.

The fake nodded and said "one."

"Two" Harley said.

The fake started to draw. Harley drew her pistol and fired before the fake even got its revolver out of the holster. The fake slowly looked down and saw green blood running down its chest.

"Gotcha" Harley said "don'tcha know cheaters nevah win."

The fake fell backwards. Harley ran over and took the fake's pistol and ran back into the fight with a revolver in each hand. Batman pulled out a bladed bat-o-rang and charged his copy. He punched it in the face, then cut off its utility belt with the bat-o-rang. He grabbed the copy's throat and held it out.

"Harley" he said "I don't kill. Be my guest."

Harley pointed the pistols at the copy's head and fired once from each gun.

Batman dropped the copy's body and said "one through each eye. I see giving up crime hasn't hurt your aim."

Harley smiled and said "still lightning fast on the draw and dead accurate on the shot. Just a little more hesitant to do so these days."

She pointed her revolver at Batman's head and fired. The bullet whizzed by hid head, missing him by an inch. He spun around and saw an alien on the ground with a bullet hole just below its left eye.

"Still a crack shot" Batman said "and I'm glad."

"Your turn" Harley said "we need to clear a little elbow room. Birdy, screech away. Mistah Arrow, Bats, ya got the explosives, blow 'em up! I'll shoot any of 'em that get too close. Everyone else, get outta here. Find a way to shut off the portal maker thingy."

The aliens began to slowly approach them.

Ivy stepped forward and said "Harl, I'm-"

"No arguments this time Red" Harley said.

Wonder Woman began dragging Ivy back through the portal. Harley began firing with both revolvers as Arrow and Batman kept up the explosive arrows and bat-o-rangs and Canary kept them at bay with her screech. Batman watched five aliens fall with bullet holes in their heads.

"I'm glad you're on our side, Quinn" Batman said.

"Aww, thanks Batsey" Harley said.

Back in the Watch Tower, Ivy was looking the device over.

"I could dissolve the wiring and main power relays with a mixture of toxins and acids" she said "we need a way to destroy the main device."

"Come on" Flash said "you can literally make plants do anything you want. Make a chemical that can dissolve the entire thing!"

"Right" Ivy said "I'll go get the chemical mixture to dissolve one hundred of these things. You get the others back here."

Ivy ran out of the room towards her lab as Superman and Wonder Woman flew into the portal. Superman flew towards Arrow and Canary, picked them up and flew back out of the portal. Wonder Woman flew towards Batman and grabbed his wrist, then flew towards Harley. Harley dropped the copy's revolver and grabbed Wonder Woman's wrist. As they flew out of the portal, an alien grabbed Wonder Woman's ankle. Harley pointed her revolver at its head and pulled the trigger. There was a click as Harley's eyes widened. The alien reached towards her as claws extended from its fingers. Suddenly, a bat-o-rang hit the alien, knocking it off of Wonder Woman's ankle.

"Nice shot" Harley said.

"Thanks" Batman said smiling.

Wonder Woman flew out of the portal with the others. Ivy returned with two beakers of chemicals. She mixed them and began to pour the concoction onto the device. The chemicals began to dissolve the machine.

"Wait" Flash said "where's GL?"

The portal began to flicker as the machine dissolved.

"Look" Harley said pointing to the portal.

They all looked and saw two Green Lanterns running towards the portal. They both dove through the portal as it disappeared. Superman and Wonder Woman both grabbed one of the Lanterns.

"Which is real the real one?" Flash asked.

Ivy stepped forward and asked "why didn't you water my plants?"

"You never told me to" one said.

"I've been a little busy with aliens trying to take my place" the other said.

Hawkgirl walked towards them with her mace in hand. She raised it above her head and hit the first Lantern in the head. He fell to the ground and a green mist came out of his mouth and eyes. The alien formed in front of them. Claws extended from its fingers as fangs grew from its mouth.

"You will all perish!" It yelled then let out a loud roar.

Wonder Woman grabbed the alien's head and snapped it neck.

"Yeah, that works" Harley said.

"I wonder if they would take over animals' bodies." Flash said.

"Maybe" Batman said "Harley I need you to go check your hyenas."

Harley slumped her shoulders and said "no need to worry 'bout them. The Joker killed 'em."*

"No he didn't" Superman said "we found one of our workers trying to smuggle them off of the Watch Tower and found out he worked for the Joker, but we stopped him."

"Wh…what?" Harley asked as her eyes widened.

"Unfortunately we couldn't stop him from killing two Hyenas from a small zoo." Superman said.

Harley had tears of joy in her eyes as she asked "the babies are…are alive?"

"Yes" Superman said "they are in their habitat."

Harley turned and began running as fast as she could towards the hyenas' habitat.

Ivy, Batman and Wonder Woman followed. Harley reached the habitat, hit the button to open the door and ran in.

She looked around and yelled "BUD?! LOU?! BABIES?!"

Two hyenas stepped out of a fake cave.

"B…babies?" Harley said.

She whistled and got down on her knees. The hyenas ran to her and began nuzzling against her and licking her face.

Harley had tears of joy running down her cheeks as she said "oh, Mama missed ya, yeah she did, yeah she did."

Ivy, Batman and Wonder Woman walked in and saw Harley hugging and petting the hyenas and laughing.

"Harl?" Ivy asked.

"They're alive Red! They're alive!" Harley said happily.

"I see that" Ivy said smiling.

She got down on one knee and said "come here boys."

"Go see Aunt Red" Harley said wiping her eyes.

They hyenas ran to Ivy and began nuzzling against her.

"It's good to see you boys" Ivy said "I actually missed you too."

Ivy stood up and said "I take it you'll be sleeping in here tonight. Harl." Ivy said.

Harley nodded and said "yeah, I gotta Red."

"I know Harl" Ivy said smiling "I'll see you in the morning."

Ivy walked out with Batman and Wonder Woman as Harley started rolling around with the hyenas again.

*Reference to Harley and Ivy: Last Clown Standing


End file.
